deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve vs Baldi
Baldi VS Steve (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (Credit for him) Baldi vs Steve.jpg|TheAmazingMetalMario (Credit for him) Description Two popular indie game combatants that use wooden weapons, and can go forest to kill if need to. Interlude Wiz: An indie game refers to those games created by individuals or smaller development teams without the financial support of a large publisher. Boomstick: They also have very cool games! Wiz: It sometimes about the survival game, which is also trying to survive the entire game. Boomstick: Um, didn't we use Baldi for multiple times? Wiz: Well we did, but don't ask. Steve, the player in Minecraft. Boomstick: And Baldi, the abusive math teacher. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Steve Wiz: Minecraft is about action-adventure game and is also a 3D sandbox game that has no specific goals to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play Minecraft. Like nearly every blocks in Minecraft can be broken down by mining and collecting. Boomstick: Probably expect bedrock and other blocks that are invulnerable to get break. Wiz: Steve is one of a player in Minecraft along with Alex. Boomstick: There are also monsters in Minecraft! Be careful with a Creepers. Wiz: Yes, there is a monsters to fight. They sometimes appears in every nights. Boomstick: They can freely explore or roam the world as well as building anything they want by using their own imagination, it's sounds fun more than you expected! Wiz: There is also animals, you have to kill it to get a food. Boomstick: You can pet dogs and cats! Horses, Rabbit, Chicken, Turtles, and probably Parrot too! Wiz: However, Steve have a lot of equipment. Like swords, pickaxe, hoe, axe, and shovel. They can also be diamond, gold, iron, wood, and stone. Boomstick: The diamond one has more durability to break the blocks! Wiz: Steve can have a trident, shield, crossbow, bow and arrow. Boomstick: Where is the gun though? Wiz: It's hasn't exist yet. Boomstick: It should, maybe on the update? Wiz: Steve also once defeat the Ender Dragon, the final boss in the Minecraft. Boomstick: Steve have the limited healths, hunger, and oxygen. That's only in Survival Mode though, but on Creative Mode you can be like a god! Steve can have unlimited resources and inventory so he can freely do whatever they want! Wiz: Yes, but remember we are doing Survival Mode Steve. Boomstick: Yeah I know. Wiz: However, Steve can build a house all by himself. Boomstick: Steve survives explosion from Creepers or TNT, but with his health damage. Wiz: He can also survives a fall from heights. Boomstick: Yeah, No. He can dies when falling from high height. Wiz: He can also survive being shot by a arrow from Skeleton. Boomstick: Minecraft are always fun, you can do whatever you want! Steve: This adventure, it's up to you. Baldi Wiz: Baldi-- Boomstick: Why him again though? Wiz: Boomstick, will you stop complaining? Boomstick: I'm not complaining, we just use him multiple times. Wiz: Well, we using him again. Boomstick: Okay fine. Wiz: As I was saying, Baldi is a only head teacher that can only teach Math in Here School. Here School is possibly like a elementary school but few annoying students there, it also appears as like a simple rectangle-shaped building. Baldi is a teacher who appears friendly and kind at first the Player enters in, then he'll become violent and dangerous if he gets angry when the Player fails one of a math questions. Boomstick: As you know, the first notebook is easy to answer while the second notebook on third question will not be, it will be very impossible to answer. Wiz: As you got that wrong, Baldi will chase you with a ruler. A ruler that measures 13 inches, he can knock or kill the Player with it, with one swing. Boomstick: Jeez, that's messed up. Wiz: Baldi greets the Player with a weird wave and welcomes them to the schoolhouse. Boomstick: He lets the Player use the first notebook in one of his beginning classroom. Wiz: As you know, the third question in second notebook is confusing and hard to answer. Boomstick: If he catches you, then he killed you! Wiz: Using loud objects like alarm clock and tape can distract him, also using WD-NoSquee on doors before opening them will probably ensure that Baldi cannot hear them. Boomstick: And they say, "Great teacher due to his incredible hearing abilities, he can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too!" But the loud sound can distort his incredible hearing and making him forget what he was doing. Wiz: That's actually different. Boomstick: What if one student plays trumpet, drums, or guitar in front of Baldi's classroom? Wiz: Nevermind. Anyway, Baldi can survive being slammed into wall at high speed by Gotta Sweep. He can also be push by BSoda, causing the Player having the chance to run more if Baldi was getting closer. Boomstick: That's why you need quarter! Wiz: Baldi can increases his speed when the Player is collecting more notebooks, especially the final notebook. Boomstick: Here School may not be dangerous, but it is dangerous when there is Baldi! Baldi: Oh Hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Steve Baldi Draw Death Battle Result Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 5 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles